


По уши в паутине

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тони поздно спохватился о том, что он порядочный человек.





	По уши в паутине

— Это нечестно! — насупился Питер. Он сидел на столе в лаборатории, болтал ногами и перебирал отвертки, складывая их то по цвету, то по размеру.

— Нечестно — что? — Тони возился с его веб-шутерами — они пострадали в переделке больше, чем сам хозяин.

— Стать Мстителем — достаточно взрослый, а как с тобой переспать, так «Питер, только когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, не хочу быть растлителем малолетних!» — передразнил Питер. Тони хмыкнул — получилось не особо похоже, но цитата была до раздражения точной.

— В чем проблема, малыш? Для тебя физические потребности важнее, чем самоактуализация и общественное признание? — Тони фирменно ухмыльнулся. — Я был о тебе другого мнения, гормональный подросток-паук.

Питер глянул на него недовольно, но потом пристыженно опустил взгляд, и ухмылка Тони сама собой превратилась в улыбку — пацан всегда очень щепетильно относится к тому, что он ему говорит. Любую похвалу воспринимает, как личную победу, а любой промах старается исправить как можно быстрее.

После всего случившегося, Питер как личный антидепрессант. Болтает без умолку — иногда всякую чушь, а иногда дельные вещи. Напомнил про косяк с Человеком-Муравьем, и они вместе потратили все выходные на разработку системы обнаружения и устранения подобных мелких неприятностей — как органических, так и механических.

Питер соскочил со стола, встал позади стула, на котором сидел Тони, и облокотился на его спинку. Тони делал вид, что игнорирует его, но сложно игнорировать человека, который дышит тебе в затылок. Намеренно дышит, маленький поганец.

— Я тут подумал, — протянул Питер, — может это у тебя какие-то проблемы со здоровьем? Ты, конечно, не старый, но алкоголь, литры кофе, недосып никому не идут на пользу. Ты-то еле на ногах стоишь, что и говорить о некоторых частях твоего тела.

Тони чуть не выронил веб-шутер из рук.

Знал же, что связываться с подростком себе дороже.

— Еще одна такая шуточка, отошлю тебя к тетушке вместе с трико.

Питер с разочарованным вздохом — похоже, ждал другую реакцию — уткнулся лбом в его плечо, и Тони машинально запустил руку в волосы Питера.

— По возрасту согласия мне уже можно, — пробормотал Питер.

— Зубы мне не заговаривай, малыш, не в нашем штате.

Тони осторожно вложил капсулу с паутиной в шутер. Осталось всего ничего.

— Не поздно ли быть правильным, мистер Старк? — ехидно спросил Питер, переходя на «вы», и заглянул Тони за плечо — всегда контролировал, как он чинит паучьи цацки. — Вы уже вляпались по самые уши, — сказал Питер и легонько, но очень неожиданно, укусил Тони за мочку.

— Твою же ма…! — дернулся Тони под довольный хохот Питера — веб-шутер выпустил паутину и приклеил его левую руку к столу. — Питер!

Тот отскочил на пару шагов и теперь озорно наблюдал за Тони на безопасном расстоянии.

— Ты не так вставил капсулу. Хотя я думал, ты заметишь. Но почему-то не заметил. Интересно, почему? — Питер заложил руки за спину и качался с носков на пятки с видом «я тут не причем».

Тони огляделся в поисках ножа, но рядом оказались только отвертки, любезно выложенные Питером по цвету. С самого начала что ли планировал, поганец?

— Не мог предупредить? — проворчал Тони, стараясь отодрать паутину от стола прямошлицевой отверткой. Ничего не выходило, как будто клейкая субстанция слушалась только своего изобретателя.

— Мог, — кивнул Питер и наконец подошел к Тони, помогая ему отклеиться. — Но не захотел. Ты же гений все-таки, должен был заметить, — а потом снова передразнил: — «Я был о тебе другого мнения».

— Уел, малец.

Свободной рукой Тони дернул Питера за рубашку, и тот приземлился ему на колени.

В чем-то Питер прав. Поздно включать добропорядочного гражданина, когда они уже прошли первые две базы.

Тони обнял Питера, прижимая спиной к своей груди, и провел кончиком носа по позвонкам на шее, добрался до покрасневшего уха. И как только умудрился говорить про секс и не прятать при этом глаза?

— Да уж. Вляпался.

Питер развернулся к нему лицом и стер с уха Тони засохшую каплю паутины.

— Ага. По самые уши.


End file.
